


5 Times Harvey Stole Mike's Coffee and One Time He Didn't

by ghostuser901



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 plus 1, Baby's fist suits fic, Bad Flirting, But it's okay, Canon Universe, Coffee, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harvey is an ass, Light Angst, M/M, Mike is a disaster, No Smut, POV Third Person, Pov mike ross, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, butchering of americanisms i'm from the UK and I'm sorry, flirting through coffee, zero knowlege of anything to do with lawyers or what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostuser901/pseuds/ghostuser901
Summary: Mike is sick of Harvey stealing his coffee, so he comes up with a plan to make him stop. If it ends up as a way to get his attention, Mike isn't complaining.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 282





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is my first suits fic cause for some reason I felt really inspired and wrote this all in one night, it's literally the first time I've written a fic in like, over a year. I hope it's not too bad, and that the fandom isn't completely dead already haha.
> 
> Quick disclaimer - If it's been done before I'm sorry I've read just about every Marvey fic out there and they've all sort of mushed together in my brain, please take it as a compliment rather than me stealing your work. I am happy to give credit if this wasn't my idea, but I honestly can't remember. 
> 
> Also, I have chaptered it for easier reading, but the chapters are really short I recommend clicking "entire work" :)
> 
> Enjoy x

The first time it happens Mike doesn’t think much of it. Harvey’s an ass, Mike knows it, the world knows it, and from the way his eyes are shining over the rim of Mike’s coffee, Harvey knows it, too.

Normally, Mike would be the first person to protest, after all he’s a lawyer now and Harvey technically just stole his property, but the way Harvey’s looking at him as he takes a slow, exaggerated, careful sip, brings his thoughts to a grinding halt.

It’s terrifying, the hold Harvey has on him, and he doesn’t even know it. Sure, there’s the whole fake lawyer thing but Mike has long since stopped worrying about that, jumping straight in at number one on his list of things to worry about is how irrevocably fucked he is in relation to his feelings, specifically his feeling towards Harvey. The fact that he’s in love with him. Yeah, that’ll do it, alright.

So, Harvey steals his coffee and Mike lets him. Of course, he keeps up the pretence, slipping into their usual banter as though nothing had changed at all, as though he wouldn’t give up everything if Harvey asked.

It goes on this way for a week, and there’s no signs of it stopping any time soon. After his second all-nighter, merger prep keeping him far busier than it has any right be, then again he’s basically doing all the other associates’ work for them at this point, and anyway, the point is, is that Mike is really starting to miss his morning coffee. Sure, he could just start buying two so that he would still have one to - hopefully - drink after Harvey’s done fucking with him, but, he grins mischievously and stops himself immediately when he realises he’s actually done so in front of people and sweet Jesus this is why he needs coffee damnit, where’s the fun in that?


	2. Sweet

1.

He starts easy. The thing is, although the whole point in this little game is to get a reaction out of Harvey, he doesn’t want one straight out the bat. He wants to draw this out a bit, make Harvey suffer. And okay, maybe that’s a little sadistic of him, but Harvey is, well, he’s Harvey, and hasn’t Mike earned a little fun.

Yes he has, he repeats to himself as he buys a ridiculously overpriced salted caramel macchiato. The barista looks at him like he’s lost it, he’s come in enough times now with his no bells no whistles plain old americano that he’s starting to feel like he maybe has. Nevertheless, he gets his order, sidestepping two other customers that don’t seem to understand the basic concept of personal space, and makes his way to the office.

Sure, he may dislike the whole ‘puppy’ analogy that Harvey likes to spring on him, but he sure can’t deny he feels it’s a perfect fit for him right now as he eagerly awaits Harvey’s response to the drink. It’s ridiculous, he knows it, but he can’t help it, he’s just so goddamn _excited_ to fuck with Harvey like this. He wants to know what he’s gonna _do_.

At that exact moment, energy spilling out of him in a sort of buzz that fills him from the very core, Harvey rounds the corner, walks right up to him, grabs the coffee and starts grilling him on what he has so far. 

“It looks like Mr. Samson has nothing to worry about, no before you look at me like that I checked the financials, like eight times, I couldn’t see anything wrong,” Mike babbles on, thanking the Gods or whoever’s listening for blessing him with the ability to talk whilst focussing his attention on something else entirely, namely the way Harvey’s nodding at him, raising the coffee cup up to his lips and taking a slow – Mike’s 47.5% sure it’s purposeful and that Harvey just does it to get on his nerves but now’s not the time for analytics – agonising sip.

To the rest of the world there’s nothing. No reaction. No raised eyebrows, no widening of the eyes, no unsatisfied curling of the lips. But to Mike. To Mike it’s everything. Harvey’s emotions flit across his face like the scene changes in a black and white movie: surprise, confusion, intrigue, _contentment_? He likes the coffee that’s for sure. Mike files that information away for later in his ever-expanding collection of knowledge dedicated to the work of art that is Harvey Specter.

The exchange lasted little over the time it takes him to swallow, and soon the curtains draw back tight around him, encasing him back in his untouchable world. 

“Go over them again,” Harvey says, voice steady, commanding. It sets Mike’s nerve endings alight. “There’s something we must’ve missed.”


	3. Spicy

2.

Mike’s given up on the sweets. He’s been through everything, even forced the poor barista to pump out twelve whole shots of caramel before he figured that Harvey just wasn’t going to react. He’s clearly enjoying himself from the glimpses Mike gets of his real personality, and he gets more of those now than ever.

He’s now established that Harvey is just as addicted to sugar as anyone else in modern society and it comes as no surprise really when Donna brings in a goodie basket, and God the look on her face when he’d said that Mike was still laughing about it even now, Harvey somehow managed to steal every chocolate chip cookie in sight within about seven seconds. Mike’s still waiting on an explanation as to how he did it. He entertains the notion that Harvey’s CIA but shuts that spiral down quickly after considering the fact that he, y’know, is a fraud. But certainly, that man must be specially trained to not only steal but eat that many cookies in such a short space of time.

So, Mike’s given up on the sweets. He contemplates just going back to normal, it’s clear that he’s never going to get a reaction out of Harvey this way, but his grandmother didn’t raise him to give up the minute things stop being interesting. It’s simply time to switch focus, that’s all.

He contemplates on what to do for a long time. Salt? Too obvious. Extra strong? Too boring. Cough syrup? Too cruel even to give to Harvey.

He settles on spicy. By this point the baristas have stopped shooting him questioning looks, have slipped past outright irritation and have landed somewhere in the region of resigned acceptance. 

Mike grins widely and orders something with a little too much cinnamon in it to be acceptable. On the way to the office he dumps in his little pre prepared mix of ginger, cardamom, cloves, nutmeg and black pepper, and if he had to go out and buy those ingredients especially for this, it’s nobody’s business but his own. 

He gives it a little stir and has barely got the top back on before Harvey appears, grabbing the coffee from him and barking orders so fast Mike barely has the time to blink. 

He still manages to find time to watch as Harvey takes his first sip, and okay it’s not like he was expecting him to jump up and start screaming but well, maybe he kind of was. 

He clearly wants to say something, the way his eyes whip up to meet Mike’s own, full of questions and mainly irritation, but he somehow manages to hold back. Mike really should start taking notes on how to improve one’s poker face, Specter style, but he doesn’t have the time. Harvey is ushering him out his office, complaining that Mike hasn’t even started yet and he should be halfway done already, but Mike could swear he was smiling. 

He’s clearly intrigued by Mike’s little game, but in order to get any reaction out of him Mike is clearly going to have to up the ante. He immediately drawn a list up in his head, and gets to work. It’s time to kick this thing up a notch. 

Whether or not he liked it Mike never did manage to tell, but from the sulky look he got next time he swung by it was clear Harvey missed the sugar. Cute.


	4. Cold

3.

It’s 89 degrees outside and Mike is dying. Biking to work in this heat would be torture, or maybe a death sentence, so he’d called a cab and needless to say, he’s late. Again. 

That does mean, however, that the line in his coffee shop is much smaller than usual, and when he started thinking of it as _his_ , he isn’t sure. Probably somewhere around week six. Yeah, he’s been doing this for over six weeks now and he still hasn’t got a reaction. He doesn’t do it every day, alternating normal coffee with all manner of strange concoctions he finds online, be it homemade spice packs, ridiculous amounts of sugar, or frankly horrifying flavour combinations. Harvey has drunk every one without complaint. 

The barista at the register is new, and he looks at him strangely as he orders an iced coffee in a regular cup. “It’s for my boss,” he says quickly, and he must look harassed enough that he gives him a sympathetic look and starts preparing his order. 

By the time he gets to the office, which is only a block or so away, he’s pretty sure the ice has melted. Or perhaps it’s him that’s melting. He grimaces at the security guard and books it into an open elevator. 

The air conditioning in Harvey’s office does only so much against the glare of the sun, Mike knows, and Harvey would never admit it, but he likes to sit in the warm spots, a bit like a cat. The image fits. 

“I’m-” he starts, attempting to apologise but Donna silences him with a look. He passes over her iced caramel frap, and she shoots him a small smile and waves him in.

Harvey is sitting at his desk, typing furiously at his computer like it’s personally offended him. Maybe it has, who knows. Mike tries again, but Harvey just holds up one hand, not taking his eyes off the computer. 

He scoots forward, handing Harvey the coffee and backing away again. “I’ll,” he says slowly, questioning. “I’ll just be on my way then.” 

Harvey doesn’t even look up, and Mike goes to leave.

“Don’t be late again, kid,” Harvey says, but there’s no edge to it. Mike turns, and Harvey is looking right at him as he sips at his coffee. Mike nods, Harvey smiles, and that is that. 

If Mike relents and gets Harvey an iced coffee every day during the heatwave, they’re the only ones that have to know.


	5. Naughty

4.

Unfortunately, Mike’s Master Plan, as he had taken to referring it to inside the privacy of his own mind, had had to take a back seat over the coming weeks. Shit really hit the fan when they unearthed the fact that, not only was merger an utter scam, but a string of scams across businesses all over the city. 

Mike couldn’t even remember the last time he went out to get coffee, he lived inside this office now. He’d even considered bringing a pillow and a blanket along on many an occasion, but the thought of running into Jessica, or God forbid, _Louis_ , with a faux fur throw looped over one arm was enough to keep him from committing career suicide. For now. 

Now, they’re in Harvey’s office, pouring over the last of the documents to find anything the other associates might have missed. It’s tedious work, and Mike started getting a headache about an hour and a half ago. From the way Harvey has loosened the knot of his tie and rolled his cuffs, Mike can deduce he’s not that far behind. 

They’re on the home stretch though, and that’s the only reason Mike’s mind has returned to the idea tonight. That, or sleep deprivation had finally driven him insane. 

Actually, he thinks as he steals away to the coffee machine at 11.47pm, maybe it is the latter. You see, there’s a little bottle hidden in his desk for, uh, _emergencies_. At least that’s what he says to himself as he creeps through the mercifully empty bullpen to his desk, unlocking his drawer and taking out his mini, hotel sized, bottle of vodka, takes a drink that’s a little too much to be classed a sip, and tips the rest of it into Harvey’s cup.

At this point, he just wants a reaction, and what better way to garner one than to spike Harvey’s coffee. So yeah, maybe he has gone a bit insane, but they’ve been so busy lately that they barely even have time to make jokes, and Mike is desperate for a little human emotion. Anything.

Stealthily, he places the lid back on the coffee, drops the empty bottle back into his desk drawer to dispose of later, and heads back to Harvey’s office. 

Harvey has his back to him, seated at this end of the couch, leaning over the mass of papers strewn over the coffee table. Mike takes a moment to collect himself and tear his eyes away from staring at Harvey’s back through his shirt, trying to imagine it without the extra layers of fabric. It’s a futile habit, but it’s one he enjoys, nonetheless. 

“Hey,” he says softly, setting the coffee down at Harvey’s elbow and willing him not to knock it over. Harvey makes a noise that might be assent, or might be pain, Mike’s not entirely sure. 

He seats himself on the opposite end of the couch clutching his own coffee, drawing his legs up in front of him onto the seat. It speaks volumes as to how tired they are that Harvey doesn’t even acknowledge it, never mind berate him for it. Mike counts it as a success. 

He grabs the papers he left and lifts them, resting them on his knees for a better vantage point. Harvey isn’t looking at him, so he takes the time to stare in a way he wouldn’t normally, eyes trailing over the curve of his jaw, the slight frown on his forehead. He watches as Harvey picks up the coffee cup, hand strong, sure. 

He’s not even looking at it as he lifts it to his mouth, and Mike follows the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. 

Almost as if he’d expected it, there is no reaction. But Mike doesn’t mind. Harvey clearly knows that Mike is staring, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look up to meet his gaze. Mike doesn’t get much work done, after that. 

He finishes Harvey’s coffee.


	6. Ridiculous

5\. 

Mike is at his wit’s end. He’s tried almost every flavour combination he can think of, salty, sweet, spicy, alcoholic and outright disgusting. Harvey hasn’t said a thing, and it’s been almost three months. It’s time to go big or go home. 

Mike researches. And researches. And researches some more. Sure, he could be using his time to go out with his friends, go see his grandmother, or catch up on some shows he’s been missing out on. But instead he devotes his time to finding the ultimate coffee that Harvey _has to_ acknowledge. 

In the end, he settles on the longest order in history. Apparently, according to the internet, that’s a quad long shot grande in a venti cup, half calf double cupped, no sleeve, salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla, substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee nut, half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream, extra hot, extra foam, extra caramel drizzle, extra salt, add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice, well stirred.

He's pretty sure the barista is going to cry so he goes in extra early and uses all the charm he can muster to sweet talk her into making it. He even offers to buy her lunch, to which she readily agrees. Apparently, Mike has become something of a local legend over the past few months, and she wants to finally find out what all the fuss has been about. 

Mike grimaces at the cost but still leaves a $5 tip. He of all people knows how ridiculous this is. 

He’s kept the receipt, and settles for wrapping it around the cup, that way, Harvey will have to take it off to drink it, so he’ll have to say something. Right? Right. 

For once he doesn’t say anything, just walks straight up to Harvey’s desk and sets the coffee down. He’s not sure exactly when they went from Harvey stealing Mike’s coffee, to Mike buying an extra coffee for Harvey to steal, to Mike bringing Harvey coffee, but he doesn’t mind. He’s having too much fun to mind. 

He wants to slam the coffee down but doesn’t want to run the risk of spilling it everywhere. That would certainly get a reaction, but he’s not about to get fired over this. 

He watches silently as Harvey peels off the receipt, watches him read the whole thing with a completely straight face and place it down on the table. He takes a long, slow sip and traces his tongue over his bottom lip. 

He looks up at Mike who’s watching him expectantly. “Did you need something?” 

Part of Mike breaks inside, but he tries not to let his disappointment show. “No, I. I’ll just go.”

Three months of buying ridiculous coffees to impress the man and this is what he gets in return. He walks back to his desk, sits, and puts his head in his hands.


	7. Epilogue

+1, or, epilogue. 

It’s 8.35 and Mike is getting ready to go home for the night. He’s tried to put the coffee incident behind him and focus on his work, but he’s been avoiding Harvey all day and he needs to swing by his office and drop off these files before he leaves. 

The top floor is quiet, Donna’s desk is empty, and the lights are off from lack of use. They click on as Mike walks along the corridor, hands clutched tight around the papers. He’s not nervous, it’s just that he’s been tormenting himself all day with the thought that Harvey would have noticed how disappointed he looked and figured it out. 

It’s not like he was expecting Harvey to turn round and ask him out, but maybe a laugh would have been nice. He’d have settled on a smile. 

“Hey, this is the last of the briefs for the Anderson case,” Mike says as he makes his way over to Harvey’s desk, playing for business as usual and missing it by a mile. 

Harvey nods and accepts the folders, but he doesn’t look at them. Instead he cocks his head to one side, studying him intently. 

“Y’know, if you wanted my attention you could’ve just asked.” 

His mouth doesn’t fall open, but it’s a close thing. 

“I, I was just-”

“Trying to annoy me?” Harvey asks, and there’s a half smile in his voice as he says it. When Mike fails to answer he tries again. “Trying to make me laugh? Make me ill? What? Work with me here.”

“No, I, you’re right I was trying to get you to notice me,” Mike says timidly, resigned to the fact that Harvey will probably laugh at him. Or, in the worst case, he might feel harassed, and Mike will be fired for sure. 

“I work with you every single day, you think I haven’t noticed you. You’re not exactly quiet, Mike. Pretty sure I’ve noticed you before.” Harvey’s deadpan as he says it, but Mike can see the confusion flit behind his eyes. 

Mike takes a breath, steeling himself. ‘All or nothing’ he said this morning, right. “I meant I hoped you’d notice me, and maybe, I dunno, ask me out? Or something?” He hates the way his voice cracks on the last word and avoids Harvey’s gaze. 

“Mike,” Harvey starts out and Mike rushes to intercept the rejection.

“I know, we work together, we have this huge secret, you’re probably not even into men, so. Just forget it, okay? Forget I said anything.”

He forces him to look up as he says it, and Harvey smiling at him. “It’s not, … please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t mock me, okay. I’m a big boy, I can handle rejection, just don’t laugh at me. I’ll just go, I’ll see you tomorrow, Harvey.” 

“Mike, wait,” Harvey says, standing up. “Hey, I wasn’t laughing at you.” He takes one look at Mike’s face and corrects himself. “Alright I was, but not because of that no, Mike. Please?” 

He’s come to stand in front of him, effectively blocking Mike’ exit. Mike can see every little detail of his face from this close, and it’s hard not to just stand and stare. He focusses on a spot on his suit, just above the jut of his lapel. 

“How could you think I didn’t notice you, kid? You’re pretty much all I’ve noticed for the past three months.” His voice is soft, low, like honey. It makes Mike’s knees feel weak. He looks up at him then, meeting his eyes. He looks so sincere, and there’s an element there that Mike isn’t quite sure how to describe. Harvey stares back, and smiles. 

“Look, how about I take you out for coffee, and we’ll see how it goes from there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I hope you enjoyed this silly fic :) Comments and kudos are appreciated beyond measure x


End file.
